


DELIGHT

by renjunsbussy



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Insults, M/M, Mentions of Sex, based off of glee, characters are the main cast, don't know what else to put, high school and shit, its a chatroom type of story, just stay tuned i guess, lee sooman is the principal -_-, minor mention of jung sungchan, minor role of osaki shotaro, minor role of wong yukhei, nct members have the personality of the glee cast, omega and alpha type of things but its barely spoken on, semi-bullying, the cast is extremely wild, there will be no singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsbussy/pseuds/renjunsbussy
Summary: nct with the personalities of the glee club members in a chat room during the online school.that's it. that's the description.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	DELIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> i totally gave each nct member a role-based off of their vocals in my opinion
> 
> see the end for more notes.

_**Byun Baekhyun added Taeil, Johnny, and 9 others** _

**Baekhyun:**

Welcome back Glee Club! I hope you are excited about this year, even though it is being held online this year.

**Haechan:**

Mr. Byun, why are all of our trophies at your house?

**Yuta:**

I was sure that the trophies would grow over the summer.

**Baekhyun:**

I have the trophies with me behind me so the image will be burned into your mind. This is the difference between first and 12th place looks like. And it also what it feels like.

**Kun:**

Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?

**Baekhyun:**

No. I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed. We made it to Nationals last year. This year, I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop us from winning it all; I let you down last year. I lost focus, let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way.

**Taeil:**

And we're really sorry that the guy who replaced you in Xiao Dejun's musical won the Tony. I mean, I can only imagine your regret.

**Doyoung:**

Yeah, you know what I regret? Being the laughingstock of the show choir world. 

**Renjun:**

And that's saying something. 

**Chenle:**

Renjun has a point. Johnny and Taeil's "The Kiss That Missed" already has 20,000 views on YouTube, and the comments section is just full of pithy banter like "Why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?"

**Johnny:**

How many times do we have to apologize?

**Taeil:**

Yeah. No more apologies.

**Jeno:**

The school hates us even more now. 

**Baekhyun:**

Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members. We're three men down. 

**Mark:**

Yeah, only because Kun couldn't convince Sungchan to stay.

**Kun:**

He's the one that got away, really, really slowly.

**Haechan:**

Where's Jungwoo?

**Renjun:**

MIA. No one's heard from him. It's sad; I miss him.

**Doyoung:**

No one is going to join, Mr. Byun.

**Baekhyun:**

They will. All they need is a little inspiration and I happen to have some, courtesy of Na's Pianos.

*image attachment sent*

**Chenle:**

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Okay, if there are purple pianos involved in this, I am on board.

**Baekhyun:**

These pianos were reprocessed from foreclosed homes. They're cast-offs, just like all of us. Used, in need of repairs.

**Haechan:**

But they're still capable of making beautiful music. 

**Baekhyun:**

Right. So Mr. Na, as a lover of the arts, agreed to donate them to Glee Club. I fixed them up, painted them purple, and the Purple Piano Project was born. Now, I'm going to be sending these grapey uprights to your houses, and whenever you have the time, no matter what you're doing, I want you to record a video and sing a song. Now use this assignment to attract others who are just like you, others who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that we need to win it all this year. Now for many of you, this is your last year. Let's make it special. 

**\-----------------**

_**Chat between Taemin, Taeil, & Chenle** _

**Taeil:**

We have an important announcement to make. 

**Taemin:**

I thought this day might come. Really, this is the only dating combination that the Glee Club hasn't tried. 

**Chenle:**

We're not dating. 

**Taeil:**

Chenle and I will be auditioning for Julliard, the nation's premier performing art's school. 

**Taemin:**

That's a very good plan, guys. 

**Taeil:**

It's fabulous.

**Taemin:**

Except for Julliard doesn't have a musical theatre department

**Chenle:**

Wait, what?

**Taemin:**

Have you guys thought about somewhere closer to home? Kent State has a wonderful musical theatre program and a macabre backstory, so if you're having a bad day or if you don't get the lead in a musical, you can say to yourselves, "You know what? Things really could be worse."

**Taeil:**

No, thank you. No one ever became a star by playing it safe. 

**Chenle:**

We're going to New York. 

**Taeil:**

We are.

**Taemin:**

I think I might have the school for you.

*link attachment sends*

**Chenle:**

NYADA?

**Taemin:**

New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. US and news report ranked them the number one college in the nation for musical theatre. It's really competitive. They only take about 20 students a year, but they do regular mixer for prospective students, and this year, the Midwest's top talent is rubbing elbow's at the Dayton Doubletree on Thursday Night. You could go and check out the competition. Yay! Yay, college!

**\-----------------**

**_Chenle and Jisung_ **

**Jisung:**

You're quiet. 

**Chenle:**

No. I'm being passive-aggressive. You promised that by the first day of school, you'd make a decision. And yet, there you sit, cute as ever, but still in your Warblers blazer. 

**Jisung:**

I can't just bail on the Warblers. Those guys are my friends. 

**Chenle:**

Okay, all right, fine. One final sale pitch, and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace. 

**Jisung:**

Okay.

**Chenle:**

If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors. 

**Jisung:**

That's true.

**Chenle:**

And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that. 

**Jisung:**

Let me get this straight. I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at Sectionals?

**Chenle:**

No, I'm afraid that I'm going to beat you.

**Jisung:**

Oh really?

**Chenle:**

And I know what that does to you when I win.

**Jisung:**

HAHAAHAHA

**Chenle:**

Look, I mean, honestly, I just want to see you more. I want my senior year to be magic and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend it every minute of every day with you. 

**\-----------------**

**_Chat with Jungwoo, Mark, & Yuta_ **

**Mark:**

Jungwoo, look, this is our senior year, and, frankly, being on the Cheerios! isn't the same without you. 

**Jungwoo:**

You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Kai.

**Mark:**

Come on, screw him. This is for us. We could win two national championships this year. We joined the Cheerios! together, we joined the Glee Club together, we all slept with Kun the same year. 

**Yuta:**

Mhm.

**Mark:**

We're like besties for life. 

**Yuta:**

Yeah. Come on, Jungwoo. You know, we used to be like the Three Musketeers, and now Mark and I are like Almond Joy, you're like a jolly rancher that fell in the ashtray.

**Jungwoo:**

You guys never understood the pressure I was under. It sucked. I'm not interested in the boys or the makeup or the polyester outfits. 

**Mark:**

Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my bathroom.

**Jungwoo:**

:/

**Mark:**

Come on, Jungwoo, you can't break up the unholy trinity.

**Jungwoo:**

People grow apart. Deak with it. I've got new friends now, and they accept me for who I am. 

**\-----------------**

**_Jungwoo and Taeil_ **

**Taeil:**

Hey, Jungwoo. We were friends once. Okay? And maybe when you cut off all your hair last year and thought it would've solved all your problems, I should have spoken up. Maybe when you dropped out of society this summer and started dating that 40-year-old skateboarder, I should have said- 

**Jungwoo:**

I'm not coming back to Glee Club. 

**Taeil:**

We need you. Okay? Have you seen the purple piano that was sent to your house? We're planning this big, you know, recruiting number, and it's going to be a tribute to the Go-Gos. I mean, who doesn't love the Go-Gos? We need your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour. I'm sorry you're so sad, Jungwoo. And maybe you're not going to believe me because we never really close, but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room. And we've all been through so much together. We're a family, and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee Club whenever you're ready. Okay?

**\-----------------**

**_The Glee Club_ **

**Jeno:**

Mr. Byun, if you're trying to break us down to rebuild us, it's working. 

**Doyoung:**

Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Byun. 

**_Na Jaemin joined the chat_ **

**Jaemin:**

It's true. You guys sucked ass. 

**Taeil:**

I'm sorry. And you are?

**Jaemin:**

I'm Na Jaemin. And I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter.

**Baekhyun:**

How can we help you, Jaemin?

**Jaemin:**

Here's the deal. I'm awesome, and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing on your video, I thought, "I am so much better than you." Sorry. Asperger's.

**Baekhyun:**

Well, great. You see, guys? You have inspired an audition. Good job. Jaemin, why don't you send us a video of what you can do? You know, take your time. Whenever you're ready. 

**Jaemin:**

Get ready to hear some sweet ear candy.

*video attachment sent*

**Baekhyun:**

Holy shi- Jaemin.

**Jaemin:**

Text me our rehearsal schedule.

**_Na Jaemin left the chat_ **

**Taeil:**

Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say never gonna happen.

**Baekhyun:**

Guys, I know he was a little rough, but we have always had the policy that anyone that tries out gets in. 

**Taeil:**

You're not doing him any good sheltering Jaemin fro the truth, okay? High school is where you learn the survival of the fittest. He's going to drag the New Directions! down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to Nationals. Okay, and he is going to keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, he's gonna kill all of our chances.

**\-----------------**

_**Chenle and Jisung** _

**Jisung:**

Hey, you.

**Chenle:**

Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes.

**Jisung:**

Bad day?

**Chenle:**

Bad week, more like it. 

**Jisung:**

Okay for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you didn't notice my profile pic of me out of my uniform.

**Chenle:**

Wait... you didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me, I mean, it would be very romantic for one, but it could lead to resentment which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup, like, you know, on The Bachelorette, when we watched that... 

**Jisung:**

Hey, I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love. 

**Chenle:**

Well, I guess we'll have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions! now, huh?

**Jisung:**

I've already have figured that out.

**\-----------------**

**_The Glee Club_ **

**_Park Jisung has joined the chat_ **

**Baekhyun:**

Gentlemen, let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Park Jisung.

**Jisung:**

Thanks so much, everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here. It's gonna be a great year, I can feel it. We're all gonna go to Nationals. 

**Johnny:**

:/

**Baekhyun:**

Is there a problem, guys?

**Johnny:**

I just want Jisung to know that we aren't the Warblers. You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or the ball hogging, you know?

**Jisung:**

I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?

**Johnny:**

Well, yeah, you set a bonfire in our courtyard. 

**Mark:**

Actually, Doorknob, that was an act of political protest. 

**Baekhyun:**

Which leads me to the next order of business. Mark, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios! who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?

**Mark:**

Mr. Byun, Kai made me. 

**Baekhyun:**

Yuta didn't do it.

**Yuta:**

Well, yeah, I was gonna help, but I don't know, I'm a water sign, so...

**Baekhyun:**

You're banned from Glee Club. Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room. 

**Mark:**

You know what? I could use a break. 

**_Mark Lee has left the chat_ **

**Doyoung:**

You know, good for you, Mr. Byun. It's about time we got some allegiance up in here. 

**Baekhyun:**

I said it before and I will say it again, we want to win Nationals this year, we need to be united. Taeil, you had an announcement?

**Taeil:**

Yeah. Um, after pushing the envelope last year, I strongly believe that we should secure the rights to, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical. Wait for it. West Side Story.

**Yuta:**

Is that the one with cats?

**Taeil:**

And it just so happens to have a lead role that showcases my talent and essence perfectly: Maria.

**Doyoung:**

For which there will be open auditions, right? Because Doyoung is feeling extremely pretty this year.

**Baekhyun:**

Chenle, you had something, too, right?

**Chenle:**

Zhong Chenle is wading into McKinley High's shark-infested political waters and running for senior class president. All right, I thank you in advance for your votes. 

**Baekhyun:**

Okay. So much excitement. Now let's rehearse. 

**Haechan:**

Look at what they did to us, Mr. Byun. Just like these purple pianos, they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us, and burned us up. 

**Baekhyun:**

Yeah. We got hit pretty hard. But these pianos are still making music. And so are we. 

**Taeil:**

Mr. Byun, as always, you and I are on the exact same page. 

**_Glee Club rehearses a number and is sung by Taeil, Doyoung, and the rest of the Glee Club while Jungwoo watches the performance from afar._ **

**Author's Note:**

> here is the main cast and who they are based on 
> 
> Taeil - Rachel Berry  
> Johnny - Finn Hudson  
> Chenle - Kurt Hummel  
> Doyoung - Mercedes Jones  
> Renjun - Artie Abrams  
> Haechan - Tina Cohen-Chang  
> Jungwoo - Quinn Fabray  
> Mark - Santana Lopez  
> Yuta - Brittany S. Pierce  
> Kun - Noah Puckerman  
> Jisung - Blaine Anderson  
> Jeno - Mike Chang  
> Jaemin - Sugar Motta  
> Baekhyun - Will Schuester  
> Taemin - Emma Pillsbury  
> Kai - Sue Sylvester  
> 


End file.
